1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an information processing system in which a predefined workflow can be executed for image data scanned from a document (hereinafter, referred to as “scanned image”) by an image forming apparatus.
In order to execute a workflow, it is necessary that workflow definition information is created beforehand. The workflow definition information includes information indicating a procedure relationship of processes included in the workflow, setting information related to the processes, etc. It is heavy work load for a user to directly edit the workflow definition information even if it is written in a text format because it is information for a computer program to interpret. Therefore, a graphical user interface (GUI) for supporting workflow definition information editing is provided.
FIG. 1 is a drawing illustrating an example of a workflow definition information setting screen 510. The setting screen 510 shown in FIG. 1 includes a list area 511, a flow setting area 512, etc.
The list area 511 includes icons of processes which can be selected as an element of a workflow. The flow setting area 512 is used for setting procedure relationship of the processes (in other words, flow of workflow processing). For example, a user can drag-and-drop a display part corresponding to a process in the list area 511 into the flow setting area 512 in order to make the process be an element of a workflow. Further, a user can set a connection relationship of display parts corresponding to the processes in order to set the procedure relationship of the processes.
Further, for example, if a user double-clicks a display part in the flow setting area 512, then a setting screen for a process corresponding to the display part is displayed.
FIG. 2 is a drawing illustrating an example of a setting screen 520 for a process. The setting screen 520 in FIG. 2 is an example of a setting screen related to “mail delivery” in the flow setting area 512 in FIG. 1.
For example, a setting area 521 is a setting area of a destination address. Further, a setting area 522 is a setting area for a name of an attached document. Further, a setting area 523 is a setting area for a message text.
As described above, a user can edit workflow definition information with an intuitive operation by using a GUI as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.